


None At All

by LeelaLaFleur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Broken marriage, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, obikin, sad Padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaLaFleur/pseuds/LeelaLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During past few years Padme has wondered about a very important question. Now she finally has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None At All

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do to relax from the "good writing", so dont expect much. It's riddled with mistakes and I did zero editing :) Enjoy!

You always knew your marriage was far from perfect- after all, what sort of a relationship could there be between a former queen of Naboo and a young slave from Tatooine? You have asked yourself that question thousand times over the years, hoping to find an answer somewhere down deep inside your heart.  But you’ve never found one until now.

Anakin stirs restlessly next to you for the hundredth time, unknowingly tugging the bed covers away from your bare feet, but you force yourself to keep your eyes shut and your breathing leveled, so he doesn’t know that you are awake.

You cannot help but wonder when exactly did your relationship became full of lies and pretense. Every night you lay awake your fragile heart begs you to believe that it has been only these past months, but, sadly, you know that it has been years. Maybe even longer. Maybe your marriage has been always nothing more than a cheap masquerade.

Anakin stirs again, this time throwing the covers off of himself and getting up. His steps are muffled down and cautious, as he leaves the bedroom. 

You know you shouldn’t follow him, but you do anyway.

Quietly, like a thief, you sneak down the dark hallway, towards a light blue glow coming from the living area, until you stand on the threshold of the room. Your husband, the love of your life, is sitting slouched in one of the chairs not far from you. If he were to look up just one bit, he would surely see you, spying on him like jealous wife seeking a proof. But you don’t hide. You don’t have to, because his eyes are tenaciously fixed on the blue image coming from the small screen of the holo-comm.

A familiar figure appears on the screen and you feel yourself die a little bit inside.

“Obi-Wan” your husband whispers, his eyes hungrily scanning his Master’s disheveled face on the projector.

You can see Obi-Wan run his hand through his hair sleepily, then fold it over his naked chest, the serene emerald eyes staring back at Anakin.

“Anakin, it’s middle of the night. I really don’t think-” his voice is deep, raspy from sleep, but it is also filled with tenderness and something akin to eternal light of the galaxies far away. Like the mere sound of it could lull demons to sleep. For a brief second, you wonder if you’ve had such voice then perhaps things would be different.

“Obi-Wan.” Your husband repeats and the name rolls off of his tongue with such fervor and devotion, that it nearly makes you cry.

The older Jedi immediately falls silent, allowing the other to speak. Anakin’s head tiredly drops into his propped up hands, leaning closer to the holo-comm’s projection.

“I love you” Anakin declares into his hands, but his words are too obstructed for Obi-Wan to decipher. You hear them though.

“Anakin, we will never be able to have a conversation if you keep talking to your palms instead of me.” teases the Jedi Master softly. Anakin’s head shoots up, looking at the older man with blank expression.

“I miss you…” your husband whispers lovingly to the other man, his teeth sliding gently over his bottom lip in a nervous gesture. You have seen the look before- the one of raw devotion and love- but now you know it’d never belonged to you.

A soft sigh sounds from the holo-comm.

“Anakin…” the Jedi pauses, all teasing gone from his tone: “We have talked about this. I can’t-”

“I need to see you. Please.”

Another sigh.

“Alright. I will be there soon.”

The connection shuts off and Anakin quickly jumps to his feet. You expect him to return to the bedroom to check whether you are still asleep, but he simply grabs his coat and walks out of the door, not sparing his surroundings a single look.

You move towards the window overlooking the landing platform. Soon the tall figure of your husbands appears wrapped in the heavy coat. You watch him pace around the ledge until a small speeder arrives and the ginger Jedi hops onto the deck.

Immediately your husband rushes to the shorter man, wrapping him tightly in his arms and pressing their lips together. Anakin’s hands heatedly travel from Obi-Wan’s exposed neck, over his arms, down to his hips.

The kiss seems to last forever, but eventually Obi-Wan pulls away, gently running his hand through Anakin’s hair, whispering something in his ear. Anakin nods and kisses the other man again. Together the two men depart.

You walk back to your bed, where you finally break down and cry. You have seen this so many times before, yet it never stops hurting. It never will.

Tomorrow you are going to wake up and your husband is going to be back home, cooking breakfast or watching some holovid. He will tell you he loves you and how beautiful you are. Then he will give you a hug, still smelling of sex and Obi-Wan’s cologne and you will ask yourself:  

What sort of a relationship could there be between a former queen of Naboo and a young slave from Tatooine?

And maybe finally you will be able to admit that it was never meant to be.

 

   


End file.
